Jurassic Park : The Dinosaur Project
by HeroWitch
Summary: Un groupe d'étudiants d'un campus universitaire vont se retrouver malgré eux prisonniers sur l'île Isla Sorna, le site B de Jurassic Park. Très vite, les dinosaures vont les cerner. Les étudiants tentent tant bien que mal d'y survivre...
1. Prologue

_À la mémoire de Michael Crichton. Sans lui, Jurassic Park n'aurait jamais vu le jour._

**Jurassic Park The Dinosaur Project**

**Prologue :**

_ISLA SORNA_

_330 km à l'Ouest du Costa Rica_

La nuit était vite tombée.

Le cœur battant, Alexis Hutter s'enfonçait à toute allure dans la jungle. Elle traversait la forêt à un train d'enfer. Ses cheveux roux furent ballotés par le vent. Elle gémit de douleur due à sa douleur au bras. Au niveau de son coude, se trouvaient de larges lacérations, faisant des marques de sang. Et elle avait même une large entaille sur la joue. Terrorisée et blessée, Alexis courait dans la jungle sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter pour faire le point de ses blessures.

Elle tenta d'ignorer les bruits de la jungle qu'on entendait la nuit. Elle fuyait comme poursuivie par le diable. L'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines, lui faisait oublier ses blessures.

_Courage Alexis_, se dit l'adolescente. _Tu peux y arriver ! Cours le plus loin possible ! Allez, cours ! Cours !_

Toute à sa course folle, s'engouffrant dans les énormes taillis, Alexis se prit le pied par la racine d'un arbre et tomba la tête première au sol. Gémissant de douleur, l'adolescente se releva doucement en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle venait de s'arrêter dans une petite clairière. La seule source de lumière était la lune au-dessus de sa tête. Elle n'en revenait pas que la nuit était vite tombée.

Voilà qu'à présent, elle se retrouvait seule dans cette forêt hostile entourée de dangereux et sanguinaires prédateurs préhistoriques.

Sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre, Alexis posa sa main sur la petite caméra qu'elle portait autour du cou par une lanière. Pendant un moment, elle resta immobile et silencieuse écoutant les bruits de la jungle dans la nuit.

Soudain, elle sentit le sang lui battre les oreilles lorsqu'elle entendit des vrilles et des aboiements ressemblant à des chants d'oiseaux cauchemardesques justes derrière elle. Tremblant de peur, Alexis se retourna et poussa un grand cri. Un vélociraptor venait de jaillir d'un taillis.

Sa gueule béante dévoilait une rangée de crocs fendus et écaillés, mais acérés comme des rasoirs. Ses puissantes mains à trois doigts lacérèrent le vide de leurs griffes tandis que les crochets rétractables qui prolongeaient ses pattes cliquetaient sur le sol.

Alexis, qui était passionnée de dinosaures depuis longtemps, savait que les vélociraptors étaient des chasseurs instinctifs qui ne négligeaient jamais une proie et tuaient même sans avoir faim, uniquement pour le plaisir. Ils étaient vifs, excellents coureurs et capables de sauts étonnants. Leurs quatre membres étaient armés de griffes si redoutables qu'un seul coup suffisait à éventrer un homme. Ces carnivores de taille moyenne étaient également dotés de puissantes mâchoires qu'ils utilisaient pour arracher la chair au lieu de mordre. Ils étaient beaucoup plus intelligents que les autres dinosaures et semblaient particulièrement difficiles à cerner.

Morte de peur, Alexis recula, les yeux fixés devant la créature préhistorique qui la regardait en faisant claquer sa puissante mâchoire. La vue d'un vélociraptor en vrai était cent fois plus terrifiant que les illustrations dans les livres. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

_Je suis une proie à ses yeux_, se dit Alexis. _Et cette chose va m'éventrer le ventre avant de me dévorer toute crue !_

Et sa peur monta d'un cran quand elle aperçut un deuxième prédateur de la même espèce arriver droit sur elle

Ne réfléchissant à rien d'autre, Alexis se remit à fuir à toutes jambes, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle arrivait à entendre les sifflements des prédateurs, et elle les sentait derrière elle en train de la pourchasser. Se refusant à regarder derrière elle, Alexis s'engouffra dans la jungle, se créant un chemin dans les taillis. Elle espérait que les vélociraptors perdraient sa trace dans les feuillages.

Lorsqu'elle en émergea des taillis, elle aperçut un arbre immense. Jamais, elle n'avait été si heureuse de voir un arbre de toute sa vie. Vif comme l'éclair, elle accourut et se hissa à l'arbre en prenant appui sur les lianes et les branches. Elle se hissa aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait. Enfin, elle grimpa pour arriver à une surface plane. De sa hauteur, elle avait une vue des arbres qui entouraient la forêt. Puis, elle aperçut les deux vélociraptors qui atteignirent l'arbre où elle était perchée.

Un énorme frisson monta à la tête d'Alexis quand elle vit que les chasseurs préhistoriques la fixaient du regard en grognant de rage et en sifflant. Ils bondissaient en claquant leurs mâchoires, mais l'adolescente était trop haute pour qu'ils l'atteignent. Ils tentèrent de fendre l'arbre avec leurs griffes, mais échouèrent lamentablement.

Alexis soupira de soulagement en constatant que les vélociraptors ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre de la hauteur de l'arbre où elle se trouvait. Mais sa peur était encore présente quand elle s'aperçut que les prédateurs monstrueux ne la quittèrent pas du regard.

Alors qu'elle se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle devrait rester perchée, un tremblement surgit de nulle part. Le sol se mit à trembler fortement, qu'Alexis dut se cramponner très fort aux branches de l'arbre pour ne pas tomber. Les tremblements surgirent à nouveau, ressemblant à des pas. Les vélociraptors regardèrent dans toutes les directions, pour voir l'origine des tremblements de terre.

Alexis leva la tête et vit avec stupéfaction et horreur, un tyrannosaure adulte marcher dans sa direction. L'adolescente, bouche bée, ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'énorme tête carrée, longue d'un mètre cinquante, d'un brun roux, avec des mâchoires puissantes et des crocs acérés. Le dinosaure géant marcha en faisant trembler le sol de la jungle avec ses énormes pieds à trois griffes.

_Ne bouge plus_, se dit Alexis. _La vision du tyrannosaure est basée uniquement sur le mouvement. Tant que je ne bouge pas, il ne me fera rien._

Le T-Rex bondit silencieusement en ouvrant sa gueule avec un effroyable rugissement assourdissant, dévoilant son corps colossal. En quatre foulées, il couvrit la distance qui la séparait des vélociraptors. Il baissa la tête et referma les mâchoires sur l'un des petits chasseurs.

Veillant à ne pas bouger, Alexis s'accrocha d'une seule main à la branche, et avec son autre main se saisit de sa caméra pendue à son cou et filma le tyrannosaure qui ne faisait qu'une bouchée de sa proie. Le second et dernier vélociraptor bondit de douze pieds en l'air et se jeta sur le côté du T-Rex, déchirant sa chair. Le dinosaure géant souffla dans la douleur, et tourna la tête rapidement aussi vite que la tête d'un serpent et attrapa le vélociraptor dans sa gueule et le déchira en deux.

L'animal gigantesque commença à mastiquer, Alexis frémit de dégoût en entendant le bruit répugnant des os broyés. Fascinée, l'adolescente filma le T-Rex avec sa caméra, tout en se cramponnant à la branche, sans bouger au cas où l'animal monstrueux l'apercevrait.

Tout en dégustant ses proies, le tyrannosaure tourna dans tous les sens, faisant claquer son énorme queue en plein dans l'arbre où était perchée Alexis. Dû à l'impact de la queue du T-Rex, l'arbre céda et s'effondra au sol, faisant tomber Alexis dans les herbes. Celle-ci se dépêcha de se relever et constata avec horreur qu'elle se trouvait en plein dans le collimateur du tyrannosaure. L'animal fixa l'adolescente en claquant sa mâchoire. Alexis savait qu'elle avait attirée l'attention du dinosaure quand elle s'était relevée. Le T-Rex la fixait du regard et baissa ses mâchoires gigantesques droites sur l'adolescente prêtes à l'attraper pour la dévorer…

Alexis poussa un hurlement de terreur qui résonna dans toute la forêt quand la tête énorme de l'animal fonçait vers elle en ouvrant sa gueule.


	2. Chapter 1 : Alexis Hutter

**Jurassic Park The Dinosaur Project**

**Chapitre 1: Alexis Hutter **

_Précédemment dans Jurassic Park The Dinosaur Project :_

_Tout en dégustant ses proies, le tyrannosaure tourna dans tous les sens, faisant claquer son énorme queue en plein dans l'arbre où était perchée Alexis. Dû à l'impact de la queue du T-Rex, l'arbre céda et s'effondra au sol, faisant tomber Alexis dans les herbes. Celle-ci se dépêcha de se relever et constata avec horreur qu'elle se trouvait en plein dans le collimateur du tyrannosaure. L'animal fixa l'adolescente en claquant sa mâchoire. Alexis savait qu'elle avait attirée l'attention du dinosaure quand elle s'était relevée. Le T-Rex la fixait du regard et baissa ses mâchoires gigantesques droites sur l'adolescente prêtes à l'attraper pour la dévorer…_

_Alexis poussa un hurlement de terreur qui résonna dans toute la forêt quand la tête énorme de l'animal fonçait vers elle en ouvrant sa gueule._

_**And Now :**_

* * *

_48 heures plus tôt…_

Courant à toute allure, une jeune femme, vêtue d'une robe blanche, s'enfonçait dans les bois, espérant échapper à son assaillant. Une ombre surgit de nulle part et fonça droit sur elle. L'ombre s'avère être un jeune homme avec le visage pâle, vêtu d'un long costume noir avec une longue cape noire qui trainait derrière lui. Il montra des crocs à l'intérieur de sa bouche et courut vers la jeune femme qui semblait apeurée.

- J'ai envie de me nourrir ! Scanda-t-il en se rapprochant de sa proie. Je veux du sang… du sang frais…

Et il ponctua ses propos par des grognements bien sentis. La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux emplis d'effroi. Elle s'apprêta à hurler de peur…

- Coupez !

Aussitôt, des projecteurs s'allumèrent éclairant le décor de la forêt factice. Alexis Hutter arriva sur le plateau, mécontente. Jenny Artwood, celle qui jouait la victime éplorée, soupira de frustration tandis que le faux vampire interprété par Dave Payne haussa les épaules, se demandant bien ce qui n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Lexie ? Geignit Dave, en enlevant ses dents de vampire factice.

Alexis lui jeta un regard mécontent :

- Bordel, Dave, t'es un vampire, pas un clown ! T'es censé être effrayant ! Ta démarche n'est pas appropriée, et ça fait peur à personne.

- Ah parce que Miss Dinosaure s'y connaît en vampire, peut-être ? intervint Jenny en retirant sa perruque noire dévoilant ses cheveux blonds.

Ignorant la remarque de l'actrice, Alexis fixait toujours le faux vampire.

- Et en plus, ta cape se détache d'un côté. C'est sûr qu'avec ça, tu vas faire peur au public !

- Mais quel public ? Enchaîna Dave, exaspéré. Personne ne croit aux vampires, de toute façon.

- Il y a toujours un public pour les films d'horreurs, expliqua l'adolescente. Les gens aiment se faire peur, mais si un vampire marche comme un clown avec sa cape détaché d'un côté, c'est sûr que les gens vont être morts de rire au lieu d'être morts de peur.

- De toutes façons, le scénario est nul, fit Jenny en rejoignant Dave. Ça sert à quoi de jouer dans un film qui va se retrouver dans les pires navets du campus ? Tout ce qu'on fait ne sera même pas crédité.

- Luke a dit qu'on serait tous au générique, répondit Alexis.

- Et bien sûr, Luke n'est pas là, ajouta Jenny en faisant la grimace. Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dis. Il est malade, et il m'a demandé de le remplacer pour son film.

Dave éclata de rire.

- Ouais, Miss Dinosaure sait réaliser des supers films d'horreur ! Sur les vampires ! Alors que la seule chose qu'elle sait faire c'est tenir une pauvre caméra et faire un plan large !

Le professeur Voltwell, qui fut leur conseiller pédagogique, se décida à intervenir.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un continue le tournage, et Alexis est bien placée pour ça, dit-il en ajustant ses lunettes carrées. Et je m'engagerai personnellement à ce que chacun d'entre vous ait son nom au générique.

Alexis se tourna vers lui avec un regard désolant.

- Professeur, je peux vous parler en privé ?

Le professeur Voltwell approuva de la tête et fit signe au reste de l'équipe de tout remballer. Les régisseurs se mirent à déplacer le décor factice, les preneurs de sons retirèrent les micros du plateau.

Alexis suivit le conseiller pédagogique à l'écart de l'équipe.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, fit l'adolescente. Je n'ai pas envie de bosser sur un film d'horreur. Je veux être documentariste. Pour mon projet de fin d'étude, je veux réaliser un documentaire sur les forêts tropicales. Peut-être à Hawaï ou autre part… le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas les moyens financiers pour le voyage.

- Ça tombe bien, fit le professeur. Nous avons reçu l'opportunité de faire un voyage scolaire en direction du Costa Rica. Je suis sûre que là-bas, vous trouverez de quoi faire un excellent documentaire. Moi, je veux un truc du tonnerre !

Alexis parut stupéfaite.

- Le Costa Rica ? Qu'y-a-t-il de super qui mérite de faire un film ? À part la flore ou les animaux ?

- Vous avez tort de le prendre à la légère, Mademoiselle Hutter. Vous risquez d'être surprise, une fois sur place.

- Ben, je demande à voir, répliqua Alexis en bougonnant.

* * *

Plus tard, Alexis rentra tranquillement dans son loft d'étudiant, et s'assit à son bureau en soupirant. Elle rêvait tant d'aller quelque part dans une forêt tropicale pour pouvoir filmer un documentaire formidable. L'adolescente était tellement absorbée par les dinosaures, que ses camarades l'avaient surnommées Mademoiselle Dinosaure. Et il était vrai qu'Alexis était intéressée par les dinosaures depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Sûrement à cause de sa mère, Paula Hutter.

_Telle mère, telle fille,_ se dit Alexis.

Celle-ci eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à sa mère. Son regard se posa sur la vieille photographie révélant une jeune femme magnifique aux cheveux roux comme sa fille. Paula Hutter avait été paléontologue et elle parlait avec excitation ses découvertes archéologiques à la maison. Elle en racontait des histoires à Alexis depuis qu'elle avait trois ans.

Déjà un an aujourd'hui, Paula Hutter avait trouvée la mort dans un accident de voiture après avoir été renversée par un chauffard ivre. Un an qu'Alexis s'était retrouvée sans mère. La dernière fois que l'adolescente avait vue sa mère fut pendant sa remise de diplôme dans son lycée. Quand elle avait fait son discours. Elle se souvenait du regard de fierté que Paula avait eu pour sa fille. Et ce fut après ce jour-là, qu'en pleine nuit où Paula rentrait chez elle en voiture, qu'elle se fit renverser par le premier ivrogne au volant. Et plus tard, on vint annoncer à Alexis la pire des mauvaises nouvelles. Depuis un an, Alexis vivait à l'université de Pittsburgh en Pennsylvanie. Son père, un riche homme d'affaires, était souvent en voyage à travers le monde. L'adolescente voyait son père uniquement en coup de vent quand il passait prendre de ses nouvelles. Néanmoins, son argent lui avait permis une bourse pour pouvoir rentrer au campus de Pittsburgh.

_Maman, tu me manques terriblement,_ pensa la jeune fille.

Alexis espérait que devenir documentaliste allait changer sa réputation à son campus. En observant ses affaires personnels sur son bureau, son regard se posa sur le caméscope Sony qu'elle gardait précieusement. Ce fut le dernier cadeau que sa mère lui avait offert avant son tragique décès.

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent ses pensées. Alexis sursauta un peu avant de reprendre contenance.

- Alexis ? T'es là ?

L'adolescente reconnut la voix de sa meilleure amie, Allison Stoltz.

- Entre, Allison.

La porte s'ouvrit, et une jeune femme de l'âge d'Alexis, entra, toute joyeuse en s'exclamant :

- Tu devineras jamais : l'avion qui nous emmène à San José est super classe. On aura une belle salle pour s'amuser, boire des cocktails, et mater les beaux mecs qui nous accompagnent.

Alexis fronça les sourcils :

- Tu sais depuis longtemps qu'on va au Costa Rica ?

- Oh non, répliqua Allison en se posant sur le lit de son amie. Je ne l'ai appris que depuis hier.

- Et tu n'as pas jugée bon de m'en parler ?

- Parce que je savais que tu le prendrais mal. D'autant plus qu'une fois là-bas, il y aura un autre avion qui va nous emmener visiter quelques îles aux alentours de la région. Réfléchis, ça pourrait être sympa pour ton documentaire.

- Et qui vient avec nous ?

Allison songea dans sa tête tout en réfléchissant.

- Bah… expliqua-t-elle. il y a Jenny, Dave, Carol et un autre qui doit nous accompagner, mais je ne sais plus qui. Il n'y a que sept personnes qui sont invités à y aller.

Alexis parut stupéfaite.

- Jenny vient avec nous ? Tu te fous de moi ? Elle va m'emmerder pendant notre séjour.

Allison bredouilla avec un air embarrassée :

- Je sais, mais je crois qu'elle a surtout envie de rester avec son mec. Elle a peur que Dave tombe sur le charme d'une fille à San José.

- Je me demande comment Dave peut supporter d'être avec elle. Un long séjour sans Jenny devrait lui faire des vacances.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Alexis se tourna pour apercevoir un jeune homme brun sur le seuil de sa porte. Une once de fureur jaillit dans le regard de l'adolescente.

- Sam, dit-elle.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et vint vers elle.

- Alexis, fit-il, on m'a dit que tu bossais sur le film de Luke. Je voulais t'aider.

- Je me passerai de ton aide, Sam, et ce que j'apprécierais c'est que tu t'éloignes de moi.

- Écoute, je sais que tu as de bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir…

- Je ne veux pas te voir, dégage ! l'interrompit sèchement Alexis.

Allison, gênée, se sentit de trop face à ce couple qui se disputait.

- Il n'y a rien eu entre Satie et moi. C'était un coup d'alcool. Je ne savais pas…

- Je me fous de tes excuses, je veux que tu dégages de cette chambre et vite…

Malgré les protestations de celle qui comptait le plus pour elle, Sam Weaver vint vers elle, toujours aussi calme.

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? s'emporta l'adolescente. Sors d'ici !

- Je voulais te dire aussi que je pars avec vous pour ce voyage scolaire.

Incrédule, Alexis dévisagea à la fois Allison et Sam.

- Non, c'est une blague ou quoi ? Allison, t'étais au courant de ça ?

- Je l'avais oublié, répondit sa meilleure amie, penaude.

- Dis plutôt que t'as fait exprès de ne pas le dire, s'emporta l'adolescente, furieuse. Je ne veux plus rien vous dire. Vous m'emmerdez tous les deux. J'ai besoin de tranquillité.

Et à ces mots, Alexis quitta la chambre d'étudiant à pas de course, en retenant ses larmes. Elle passa un couloir. Puis après avoir franchi plusieurs mètres qui la séparaient de son loft, Alexis vint se blottir contre le mur et se laissa s'asseoir sur le sol, en éclatant en sanglots.

Alexis et Sam se connaissaient depuis le lycée, ils étaient heureux d'être ensembles. Sam avait été là pour elle, quand sa mère fut décédée, l'avait soutenue et redonnée espoir. Sam, lui, était passionné d'écriture. Il rêvait de devenir écrivain. Des histoires, il en avait en tête. Alexis et lui avaient heureux jusqu'au soir où une fête avait lieu dans une fraternité, Alexis avait surpris son amant en train d'embrasser et de coucher avec une pauvre fille alcoolique, et cela l'avait énormément contrarié. Sam avait beau s'excuser, disant qu'il avait agi sous l'effet de l'alcool, Alexis refusait de l'entendre se justifier. Elle était très en colère après lui, et ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole.

Et voilà que maintenant, il allait partir avec eux au Costa Rica.

_Supporter Jenny pendant le séjour, je peux encore supporter,_ pensa Alexis, _mais que mon ex fasse partie du voyage, ça, je ne peux pas l'encaisser._

Mais bon, le mal était fait. Et il n'y avait pas moyen de faire marche arrière. Visiter le Costa Rica, malgré ses doutes, elle se disait qu'il y aurait sûrement quelque chose de super qui vaudrait le coup d'être filmé.

* * *

Le lendemain…

Alexis finit de préparer sa valise. Tous ses vêtements, jeans, chemises qui couvraient à peine ses épaules. Et surtout, son précieux caméscope qu'elle garda autour de son cou.

Allison rentra, excitée pour le voyage.

- Alors prête à partir ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oh oui, fit Alexis, toute joyeuse, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet de Sam.

- Carol est déjà prête.

Toutes les deux quittèrent le campus pour rejoindre le bus scolaire qui allait les emmener à l'aéroport. Le professeur Voltwell les accueillit pour les inviter à monter dans le bus. Alexis aperçut Jenny et Dave l'un contre l'autre en s'embrassant. Allison partagea une grimace de dégoût avec sa meilleure amie, celle-ci dût se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Sam arriva avec un gros sac à bagage. Alexis l'ignora complètement, faisant comme si il n'était pas là. Enfin, une jeune adolescente noire d'origine africaine vint vers le groupe, traînant une valise roulante. Elle n'était pas très grosse. Alexis vint vers elle.

- Salut Carol, dis-donc, tu voyages léger ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas grand-chose à emporter, répondit Carol avec le sourire. Et en plus, j'ai de la famille à San José. J'ai des affaires là-bas.

- C'est super ! fit Allison.

- En voiture, tout le monde ! claironna le professeur Voltwell en levant le bras vers le bus.

Le groupe monta dans le véhicule. Alexis et Allison s'installèrent toutes les deux vers le centre du bus, tandis que Dave et Jenny se mirent vers les places avant, tout en se câlinant. Carol prit place aux sièges situant en face de ceux d'Alexis et d'Allison. Sam préféra se mettre à l'écart afin de respectant l'espace entre lui et son ex-copine. Voltwell s'installa devant vers le conducteur en scandant :

- Attachez vos ceintures !

Et peu après, le bus quitta le campus universitaire de Pittsburgh.

* * *

Une sonnerie résonna, réveillant Alexis et Allison de leur sommeil dans l'avion qui les emmenait à San José.

- Mesdames et messieurs, ici votre commandant de bord. Nous allons débarquer à San José dans dix minutes. Veuillez bien attacher vos ceintures…

- Enfin, râla Jenny épuisée. J'ai bien cru que ce voyage ne finirait jamais.

- On dirait que tu ne te fais pas dans les longs trajets aériens, ma grande, lança Allison d'une voix moqueuse.

- Fous-moi la paix, Blondine ! répliqua Jenny.

Alexis leva les yeux au plafond et soupira d'agacement.

_Ce séjour promet,_ se dit-elle.

- Bienvenue au Costa Rica, passez un bon séjour ! scanda une voix métallique dans l'avion.

Plus tard, en arrivant à leurs chambres d'hôtel, Alexis et Allison se partageaient une chambre. Elles débarrassèrent leurs affaires de leurs valises. Alexis vint ouvrir les fenêtres de la chambre et inspira une bouffée d'air frais. L'océan était parfaitement visible, les vagues déferlaient doucement sous les sables blancs.

- Je sens qu'on va passer un bon séjour, fit Allison, toute souriante.

- Ouais, si on fait abstraction de Sam et de Jenny, répliqua Alexis en regardant le paysage.

- Lexie, arrête de tout ramener à toi, rétorqua sa meilleure amie. Il n'y a pas que ton ex ou cette pimbêche de Jenny sur Terre. Pense à ce qu'on va découvrir.

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et Carol pénétra dans leur chambre.

- Salut les filles ! Vous vous installez bien ?

- C'est génial cet hôtel ! s'exclama Allison, et en plus, on a une excellente vue sur la belle plage.

Carol fit un peu la moue.

- Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir dormir à deux ici. Moi, ma chambre, je dois la partager avec Jenny.

Alexis et Allison firent la grimace et compatirent de la tête.

- T'as vraiment pas de chance, fit Alexis. Elle est si désagréable ?

Carol haussa les épaules :

- Tu parles, c'est à peine si j'étais un mur. Elle passe son temps au téléphone, avec sa mère, ses cousins. Elle papote, elle papote pendant des heures à son phone. J'avais envie de m'enfuir. J'espère qu'elle a le sommeil lourd la nuit.

- Euh… bredouilla Allison, embarrassée. Je crois que sa colocataire nous a dit qu'elle dormait en ronflant.

- Et merde ! grogna l'adolescente noire, agacée. Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit prendre ?

Les trois filles passèrent leurs après-midi ensembles à observer le paysage autour d'elles, à parler de leurs études, des garçons…

Carol porta son attention sur l'océan.

- Je sais que quelque part dans cet océan, il y a cette fameuse île pleine de dinosaure… Isla Sorna, je crois que c'est ça, le nom ?

Alexis hocha la tête, intriguée.

- Oui, pourquoi tu nous parles de ça ?

- Alexis, toi qui veut tourner un film, ça t'intéresserait d'aller sur cette île et filmer des dinosaures, et des vrais en chair et en os ?

En entendant les dinosaures de Jurassic Park, conçus par la compagnie InGen Corporation à partir d'une poignée de gènes, Alexis ressentit une curiosité excitante, à l'idée d'aller réaliser un documentaire sur les dinosaures. Mais elle se souvint que sa mère avait consacrée sa vie pour la paléontologie. Cette science risquait de disparaître. Le grand public croyait que les scientifiques n'avaient désormais qu'à se rendre sur Isla Sorna ou Isla Nublar - les deux sites de Jurassic Park - pour examiner les dinosaures. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Les dinosaures, les _véritables_, peuplaient la Terre, il y a soixante-cinq millions d'années. Si l'on voulait connaître leur véritable mode de vie, il fallait étudier les fossiles existants et non pas ces créatures qui étaient au départ destinés à une réserve biologique. Et Paula Hutter restait l'un des dernier chercheurs à défendre l'étude des fossiles, désormais voués à l'oubli. Tout comme son ancien associé, le professeur Alan Grant.

- C'est vrai qu'à une époque, ça m'aurait intéressée, mais ma mère défendait l'étude des fossiles. Elle disait qu'étudier ces dinosaures de foire serait une perte de temps. C'était son combat avant son accident de voiture. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir un dinosaure en vrai. Mais même si je voulais, ce ne serait pas aussi simple. L'île Isla Sorna est une zone interdite. Nul n'a le droit d'y aller ou même de le survoler. D'ailleurs, mon cousin en a fais les frais.

Allison et Carol parurent perplexes et froncèrent les sourcils.

- Ton cousin ? demanda Carol.

- Mon cousin Eric Kirby, sa mère est la sœur de la mienne, expliqua l'adolescente rousse. Eric m'a raconté qu'il a voulu voir les dinosaures en faisant du parachute ascensionnel depuis un bateau. Mais il y a eu des complications et il s'est retrouvé coincé sur cet île pendant deux mois. Et il était tout seul pendant deux mois sur Isla Sorna, à lutter pour sa survie. Jusqu'à ce que mon oncle et ma tante viennent le secourir avec une poignée de chercheurs tels que Alan Grant. C'était il y a douze ans.

- C'est bizarre, fit Allison. La presse n'a pas mentionné ça.

- C'est parce qu'InGen a étouffé l'affaire et que les personnes survivantes de ce sauvetage ont eu l'ordre ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit de cet incident.

- Pourtant ton cousin te l'a dit, fit remarquer Carol.

- C'est parce qu'il sait que je m'intéresse aux dinosaures, je ne vais pas le crier sur les toits, et je peux vous dire qu'il a dû échapper à des carnivores dangereux, tels que les vélociraptors, le Spinosaure, même les ptéranodons.

- Mon Dieu ! Selon toi, il vaudrait mieux éviter Isla Sorna, répliqua Allison, choquée.

Alexis hocha la tête en répondant :

- Ça serait mieux, oui. Si quelqu'un a envie d'y aller, je lui recommande la prudence.

* * *

**Salut, je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce début d'histoire. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Souhaitez-vous que je la continue ?**


	3. Chapter 2 : Isla Sorna

**Jurassic Park The Dinosaur Project**

**Chapitre 2: Isla Sorna **

_Précédemment dans Jurassic Park The Dinosaur Project :_

_- Mon Dieu ! Selon toi, il vaudrait mieux éviter Isla Sorna, répliqua Allison, choquée._

_Alexis hocha la tête en répondant :_

_- Ça serait mieux, oui. Si quelqu'un a envie d'y aller, je lui recommande la prudence. _

_**And Now :**_

* * *

Alexis cherchait sa meilleure amie partout dans l'hôtel, mais ne trouva pas Allison, ni Carol. En marchant dans le vestibule, elle ne rencontra que Sam, qui parut surpris de tomber sur son ancienne amante.

- Salut, fit le garçon gêné.

- Sam, t'aurais pas vu Allison ou Carol ? demanda Alexis, sans prendre la peine de saluer son ex.

Cela faisait déjà un jour qu'ils étaient installés à San José. Elle avait prévu une sortie entre fille sur la plage rencontrer peut-être des beaux garçons.

- En fait, expliqua Sam. Le professeur Voltwell nous demande tous à l'accueil de l'hôtel.

- Ah oui, fit l'adolescente surprise, et pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien, mais il paraît qu'on va faire une sortie en avion.

- Où ça ?

- Aucune idée, tu viens ?

Alexis marcha d'un pas pressant, voulant fuir Sam, ce dernier lui emboîta le pas. Tous les deux quittèrent l'hôtel et aperçurent tout le groupe rassemblé devant l'accueil. Le professeur Voltwell discutait avec un homme à forte carrure.

Jenny et Dave se discutaient entre eux, tandis qu'Alexis rejoignit Allison et Carol.

- Eh les filles, les salua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On n'en sait rien, répondit Carol. Voltwell nous a parlé d'une balade en avion. On va visiter quelques îles qui se trouvent plus loin du Costa Rica.

- C'est sérieux ? demanda Alexis, étonnée.

- Eh oui, répondit Allison qui ne lâchait pas des yeux l'homme qui discutait avec leur conseiller pédagogique.

Enfin, peu après, le professeur Voltwell se tourna vers eux.

- Jeunes gens, voici Mr. Tredan, il est agent de tourisme, et il est d'accord pour nous emmener voir les îles en avion.

Tredan, un grand homme qui avait une forte carrure, leur adressa un bref signe de tête.

- Ce type pourrait très bien faire catcheur, vu la façon dont il est baraqué ! s'exclama Allison.

- Ouais, ce gars-là est flippant ! ajouta Alexis.

- Il est peut-être flippant, mais faut reconnaître qu'il est craquant ! renchérit Carol qui dévorait l'agent des yeux.

- Un voyage en avion pour visiter des îles ? s'exclama Jenny en rouspétant. Sérieux ? On va s'emmerder toute la journée !

- Si ça trouve, on va peut-être trouver des trucs sympas, ajouta Dave.

M. Tredan semblait l'avoir entendu car, il répliqua :

- Peut-être des trucs bien plus sympas que vous ne l'imaginez !

* * *

Alexis, installée confortablement sur son siège, fixait quelques réglages sur la petite caméra qu'elle gardait autour de son cou. Pour leur excursion, le groupe d'étudiants avait embarqué dans un Beechcraft. Le petit avion survolait un ciel bleu magnifique.

Allison était assise en face d'Alexis, se tourna vers elle.

- Je ne m'y ferais jamais dans les voyages aériens, commenta-t-elle.

- Je suis bien contente que tu sois venue, Allison, ajouta Alexis en souriant à son amie, cette excursion serait bien triste sans toi. J'ai amené mon caméscope, non pas pour un film, mais pour me faire des souvenirs.

- Tu veux fabriquer des souvenirs, c'est ça ? renchérit Allison avec une lueur d'espiègle dans son regard.

- Tu piges vite.

Et les deux amies éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Carol, qui était assise devant Alexis, se retourna pour discuter avec elles.

- Je pensais à un truc. Ce gars de tourisme dit qu'il nous emmène pour explorer des îles. Vous croyez qu'on va passer par Isla Sorna ?

Alexis secoua la tête en souriant.

- T'as trop d'imagination, Carol. Cette île est une zone interdite, donc par conséquent, interdit d'y pénétrer ou de la survoler en avion. Et même si on le pouvait, je doute qu'on puisse y voir quelque chose.

Plus loin d'elles, vers l'avant de l'avion, étaient installés Jenny, Dave, Sam, le professeur Voltwell et M. Tredan.

Le conseiller pédagogique lisait tranquillement un roman, en fredonnant. Dave dormit en ronflant quelque peu. Jenny, assise en face de lui, ennuyée par ce voyage, lisait une revue de mode. Sam quant à lui, se sentit très à l'écart, vu les tensions qui le séparaient d'Alexis. Si seulement, il n'avait pas trop bu ce soir-là, il serait heureux de ce voyage avec celle qui comptait pour lui.

Quant à M. Tredan, était trop occupé à regarder le hublot, avec un air neutre.

C'était étrange, depuis le décollage, tout le monde avait gardé le silence. Le pilote et le copilote se montraient polis sans être sympathiques. Quant à l'hôtesse de l'air, une jeune femme brune et sévère, elle restait assisse, très raide à quelques rangées derrière Alexis, Allison et Carol, qui avaient remarqué l'étrange attitude du personnel de l'avion.

- Dis-donc, fit remarquer Carol, je trouve que pour un agent de tourisme, ce Tredan n'est pas un grand bavard. C'est à peine s'il cause.

- Ouais, on dirait qu'il n'est pas très sociable, ajouta Allison, qui avait jetée un coup d'œil à l'arrière. Même l'hôtesse de l'air reste polie sans être amicale, curieux quand même. Il y a quelque chose de pas net dans tout ça.

Alexis se contenta de rire en haussant les épaules.

- Si je vous connaissais pas, les filles, j'aurais dit que vous êtes paranos. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien de bizarre dans cet avion. Mais je reconnais que ces gens pourraient être plus charmants. Ils devraient peut-être nous mettre de la musique ou un film.

Jenny lâcha son magazine et rouspéta.

- On en a pour perpète, les gars ! Ça fait des heures qu'on vole ! Encore du temps perdu, alors qu'on aurait pu en profiter pour faire les boutiques ou visiter…

- Au moins, dit Allison en soupirant de regarder Jenny râler. Avec cette fille avec nous, on ne s'ennuie jamais.

- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est si mauvaise actrice, répliqua à voix basse Alexis.

Puis, Alexis, Allison et Carol pouffèrent de rire, de même pour Sam qui pouffa en silence. Loin d'être amusée, Jenny se redressa de son siège pour fixer derrière elle, les trois filles rire dans son dos.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Allison haussa les épaules en souriant innocemment.

- On discutait de ta super couleur de cheveu.

Jenny fit la moue, furieuse.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Pauvre nazes !

Alexis, Allison et Carol reprirent leur papotage, tandis que Sam sortit un bloc-notes et se mit à écrire. Dave, qui venait de se réveiller, l'observa.

- Hé, Weaver, t'écris quoi ?

- Un script, répondit le jeune homme d'un air neutre.

- J'espère que ce ne sera pas un navet comme ton dernier film que t'as écris, renchérit Dave.

Sam le fusilla du regard, et continua sa rédaction.

- T'essayes d'écrire un nouveau scénario pour impressionner ta meuf, dit Dave à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre par les autres filles. Mais tu l'as trompé avec une autre. T'as franchi le cap de non-retour. C'est foutu entre Miss Dinosaure et toi, tu ne peux rien y faire.

Ignorant ses insinuations, Sam poursuivit toujours sa rédaction.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tredan, qui observait le hublot, s'exclama :

- Nous arrivons à Isla Sorna !

Il avait parlé assez fort pour être entendu. Tout le monde, choqué et intrigué, se mit à regarder les hublots, et découvrirent Isla Sorna qui s'élevait majestueusement sur les flots.

- Quoi ? Isla Sorna ? s'exclama le professeur Voltwell choquée. Mais c'est une zone interdite ! Contournez-la ! Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec les autorités ! Ne survolez pas cette île !

Mais Tredan ignora complètement le professeur, et donna des instructions au pilote.

Les étudiants, surexcités, observèrent le paysage magnifique de l'île par les hublots.

- On va voir des dinosaures ? s'exclama Dave choqué.

- Finalement, j'ai bien fait de venir, dit Jenny.

- Alexis, reconnais que tu es aussi enthousiaste que nous pour voir ça, dit Allison.

- Un peu, marmonna Alexis en braquant son caméscope contre le hublot.

L'avion descendit rapidement en direction de l'île et redressa à moins d'une centaine de mètres du sommet des arbres.

Alexis repéra un premier dinosaure, qui traversait une clairière d'un pas lourd, rejoignant un troupeau. Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

- C'est un stégosaure ! murmura-t-elle. Si seulement Maman était là… elle aurait été fascinée…

Sam, qui venait de laisser son bloc-notes sur ses genoux, ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits en contemplant un troupeau de brachiosaure, dont le long du cou faisait neuf mètres.

- D'habitude, je ne les vois qu'en livres ou sur Internet. C'est bizarre d'en rencontrer un bien vivant.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Sam, fit Carol, le nez plongé dans le hublot.

Jenny et Dave ne se détachèrent pas du regard le spectacle à travers le hublot. Allison prenait des photos de ce qu'elle voyait, tandis qu'Alexis se chargea de les filmer avec son caméscope.

Le seul à ne pas être enchanté fut le professeur Voltwell, qui paraissait extrêmement nerveux, songeant aux conséquences pour avoir survolé une zone aérienne interdite.

Pour Alexis, voir des dinosaures en chair et en os, méritait un bon film. Elle se dépêcha d'allumer son petit caméscope et filma à travers le hublot, et parla comme si elle présentait les informations télévisés.

- Ici Alexis Hutter, nous survolons actuellement l'île Isla Sorna, qui est connue pour être un des sites de Jurassic Park. Bien qu'elle ait été décrétée en tant que zone interdite, nous la survolons depuis le ciel. Et d'après ce que je peux voir sur ma droite, j'arrive à apercevoir un troupeau de brachiosaure et de stégosaure. Les dinosaures semblent se déplacer en troupeau, comme certains experts ont supposés… attendez ! J'en vois d'autres ! Oui, on dirait un groupe de tricératops. Un herbivore, avec une grande collerette osseuse, trois cornes et quatre grandes pattes, je dirais qu'il est presque proche du rhinocéros. C'est sensationnel. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore vu un seul carnivore, mais ça ne saurait…

Soudain, une secousse ébranla l'avion, bousculant les étudiants qui tombèrent de leur sièges.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Allison.

- Apparemment, nous avons heurté quelque chose, mais j'ignore de quoi il s'agit, on garde le contact, répliqua Alexis en coupant son caméscope et le laissa pendre à son cou par la lanière.

Et plusieurs secousses secouèrent l'avion dans tous les sens. Le professeur Voltwell tomba de son siège et s'étala sur le sol de l'appareil.

- Bon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! hurla-t-il, paniqué.

Tredan, loin d'être terrifié, s'accrocha à son siège.

Sam regarda de nouveau par le hublot et écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

- Là !

Alexis, Allison et Carol se mirent de l'autre côté de l'avion pour apercevoir plusieurs ptéranodons voler autour de l'avion. Ils mesuraient presque trois mètres de haut, et possédaient des pattes griffues. Et leurs ailes devaient faire une bonne dizaine de mètres, d'après ce qu'en conclut Alexis.

La crête conique striée d'orange et de noir qui saillait sur leur nuque suffisait à les identifier : il s'agissait bien des ptéranodons. À cette différence près qu'aucun ptéranodon n'aurait jamais du atteindre une telle taille. Ces créatures étaient des géants de leur espèce. Elles avaient été conçues ainsi.

À la grande horreur du groupe d'étudiants, les dinosaures volants attaquèrent et frappèrent l'appareil à coups de bec. L'avion se mit à dériver, projetant tout le monde au sol. Plusieurs secousses ébranlèrent l'appareil. Les ptéranodons frappèrent les hublots de l'appareil à coups de bec. Puis, l'avion sembla partir en chute libre.

- On va s'écraser ! hurla le pilote. Nous avons heurté un animal dans les ailes ! Bon Dieu, on va s'écraser !

L'avion piqua droit vers la jungle, secouant ses passagers dans tous les sens. Alexis se cramponna du mieux qu'elle pouvait à son siège. Carol, Jenny, Dave et le professeur Voltwell en firent de même en hurlant. Dans un fracas de métal, l'avion subit plusieurs impacts, perdant les deux ailes, puis des morceaux de queue. Dans la carlingue, tous se préparèrent pour le crash. L'épave finit par s'écraser sur la terre ferme en écroulant un arbre, au milieu de la végétation luxuriante.

Alexis se redressa, en prenant plusieurs bouffées d'air.

_Faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je crois,_ se dit-elle, _on ne s'est pas crashé à Isla Sorna ?! Pitié, non ! Non !_

Elle regarda derrière elle, et aperçut Allison sur son siège, le teint livide, trop choquée pour ouvrir la bouche. Alexis se tourna vers le siège devant elle pour voir Carol, paralysée par la peur.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Incapable de répondre, Carol hocha la tête.

Dave venait de se lever de son siège pour réconforter Jenny, qui était complètement terrorisée.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle. Pourquoi on s'est écrasé ? Pourquoi ces énormes oiseaux nous ont attaqués ?

- Jeunes gens ! fit le professeur Voltwell en se levant de son siège. Que tout le monde reste calme. Le pilote va demander du secours ! Mr. Tredan a un téléphone satellite, il va nous réclamer de l'aide.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? s'exclama Allison qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

Alexis s'aperçut que Tredan venait de quitter l'avion avec un téléphone portable à la main. Le pilote et le copilote le suivaient. Tous les trois partirent en direction de la jungle.

- Mais où est-ce qu'ils vont comme ça, ces trois-là ? demanda Alexis, stupéfaite. Ils nous abandonnent ou quoi ?

Le professeur Voltwell tourna la poignée de la portière et quitta l'avion, mais Tredan et les deux pilotes étaient déjà loin.

- Mr. Tredan ! aboya-t-il. Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? Vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner ! Revenez ! Revenez ! Mr. Tredan !

- Pourquoi ils sont partis comme ça ? s'étonna Sam qui venait de se relever. J'ai vu Tredan donner des ordres au pilote et au copilote et il a pris le téléphone satellite.

- C'était quoi comme ordres ? demanda Allison.

Sam fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant :

- J'ai pas bien saisi… Tredan parlait de se retrouver au camp de base, que leur plan marchait comme prévu.

- Leur plan ? déclara Alexis, abasourdie. Mais quel plan ? C'est quoi ce merdier ?

- Je me disais bien que ce type n'était pas net, répliqua Carol, qui venait de retrouver son calme.

- Il reste l'hôtesse de l'air, dit Dave en apercevant la jeune femme qui était inconsciente au sol à l'arrière de l'avion.

Alexis et Sam se dirigèrent vers elle. L'hôtesse de l'air avait quelques égratignures sur les bras.

- Mademoiselle, vous êtes blessée ? demanda Alexis qui aidait la jeune femme à se relever.

- Je crois que ça ira… murmura l'hôtesse de l'air en s'asseyant tranquillement sur un siège. Où est Tredan ?

- Il est parti, murmura Sam.

- Et on a un autre problème, déclara Jenny, morte de peur. On est coincée sur cette île de malheur avec des monstres sanguinaires qui vont nous dévorer et qu'on n'a pas moyen d'appeler du secours.

- Vous avez essayé la radio de l'avion ? suggéra Alexis en regardant le tableau de bord de l'appareil. On peut peut-être envoyer un signal de détresse.

- On y a déjà pensé, idiote. Dave dit que la radio est morte.

- Dave s'y connaît en avion ? s'étonna Sam.

- Son père travaille dans l'aviation, répliqua Jenny d'un ton cinglant. On ne peut pas appeler de l'aide ! On va tous mourir !

- Calme-toi Jenny, pour l'instant, on n'est pas encore morts ! répliqua froidement Allison qui sortait de l'avion. Mais si on ne peut pas envoyer de signal de détresse, comment on va faire pour quitter cette île ?

Alexis serra son caméscope contre elle, tout en essayant de trouver une solution.

- Il faut qu'on retrouve Tredan, dit-elle. Il a les moyens d'appeler de l'aide.

- Mais comment on va le retrouver ? demanda Allison. Il doit déjà être à des kilomètres de là où on est.

Sans plus attendre, Jenny et Dave quittèrent l'épave de l'avion et rejoignirent le professeur Voltwell qui appelait toujours Tredan en hurlant. Carol et Allison se tâchèrent de descendre au plus vite, tandis qu'Alexis et Sam soutinrent l'hôtesse de l'air, l'aidant à quitter l'avion brisé.

- Vous pensez pouvoir marcher ? demanda Alexis.

- Oui, je crois que je m'en remettrai, fit la jeune femme.

- C'est quoi votre nom ? demanda Sam.

- Je m'appelle Andrea. Andrea Gallagher. Et je suis…

Soudain, des cris d'oiseaux terrifiants se firent entendre et des formes sombres surgissaient dans le ciel, au-dessus d'eux. Les rescapés du crash se levèrent d'un bond.

Une nuée de ptéranodons longeaient le ciel, et se rapprochèrent du lieu de l'épave de l'avion. Leurs clameurs déchiraient l'air.

- Oh non, encore ces oiseaux de malheur ! hurla Jenny, terrorisée.

- Ils chassent en bande ! ajouta Sam, faut se mettre à l'abri !

- Nom de Dieu… marmonna le professeur Voltwell qui parut aussi terrorisé que Jenny.

Tous voulurent retourner vers l'avion, mais trois ptéranodons descendirent du ciel pour se poser juste devant Alexis, Allison et Carol. Les trois amies reculèrent, terrifiées, cherchant une issue. Sam balança un caillou qui frappa un ptéranodon dans la tête.

- Allez-vous mettre à l'abri ! hurla Sam.

Un reptile volant se précipita sur Jenny, mais Dave bondit sur le dos du monstre et s'empara de son front pointu. Le ptéranodon battit des ailes et tournoya sur lui-même, envoyant bouler Dave dans des buissons. Les autres battirent leurs ailes en piaillant.

Alexis, Allison, Carol, Sam et Andrea se réfugièrent derrière un arbre. Ce fut alors que l'attention des trois ptéranodons se tourna vers le professeur Voltwell, le visage blanc de peur, marmonnait une prière en reculant.

- Je vous salue, Marie pleine de grâce, le Seigneur est avec vous…

Soudain, les trois reptiles volants foncèrent vers le professeur. Ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés de peur, poussa un hurlement qui résonna dans toute la jungle. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et courut le plus loin possible dans la forêt.

- Professeur Voltwell ! Attendez ! Revenez ! Revenez ! cria Alexis. Professeur, non !

Le conseiller pédagogique abandonnait les autres, ne pensant qu'à fuir pour sa survie. Il courut comme un fou en hurlant de frayeur.

- Professeur ! Professeur ! hurlèrent Alexis, Allison et Sam.

Hélas, l'éducateur n'était plus capable d'écouter qui que ce soit. Il courut à toutes jambes, comme poursuivi par le diable. Toujours est-il qu'un ptéranodon fondit dessus et attrapa le professeur Voltwell par le dos avec son long bec. Un congénère le suivit et les deux reptiles se disputèrent le corps inerte du professeur Voltwell et finirent par le déchiqueter en plein vol.

Les yeux effarés de frayeur, les étudiants regardèrent les ptéranodons se nourrirent de ce qui restait du cadavre de leur enseignant. Puis un objet rond comme un ballon de basket tomba du ciel et atterrit aux pieds de Jenny. C'était la tête décapitée du professeur Voltwell qui gardait une expression terrifiée.

Jenny, dégoûtée à la vue de la tête coupée, poussa un long hurlement. Alexis dut faire un effort pour ne pas s'écrouler en vomissant. Carol et Allison gardèrent une main à leur bouche et détournèrent le regard, ne pouvant pas supporter ça. Sam et Dave paraissaient abasourdis et terrifiés.

- Notre prof s'est fait bouffer par ses oiseaux géants ! commenta Dave, dégouté et horrifié.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Carol, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis, plusieurs autres ptéranodons foncèrent vers le reste du groupe.

- Attention, il y en a d'autres qui arrivent ! s'écria Sam.

Quatre ptéranodons se posèrent, en rabattant les grandes ailes comme des chauve-souris et marchèrent vers les rescapés. Ils piaillèrent en ouvrant leurs long becs.

- Ils vont nous manger ! hurla Jenny en prenant la fuite.

Elle voulut partir dans une direction de la jungle quand un autre reptile se posa juste devant elle. Jenny poussa un long hurlement de peur, tandis que le ptéranodon marcha vers elle. Soudain, un coup de feu éclata, et le ptéranodon fut touché au ventre, faisant gicler du sang. La créature s'effondra au sol. Alexis s'aperçut qu'Andrea venait de tirer sur l'animal avec un revolver.

Andrea brandit son arme et tira deux coups de feu en plein dans un autre ptéranodon qui s'écroula au sol, mort.

Alertés par les coups de feu, les autres créatures volantes préhistoriques décollèrent du sol et s'envolèrent.

Alexis et ses amis observèrent tour à tour Andrea, qui paraissait en pleine forme, malgré sa blessure au bras.

- Pourquoi vous avez un flingue ? demanda Alexis, interloquée.

- Je suis de la police, répliqua la jeune hôtesse. Je suis Andrea Gallagher, de la police de l'air.

Alexis, abasourdie, marmonna :

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez…

Soudain, un ptéranodon, surgissant de nulle part, arracha Alexis du sol, l'attrapant par les épaules avec ses pattes et s'envola emportant l'adolescente rousse avec lui. Alexis poussa un hurlement.

- Alexis ! hurla Sam, horrifié courant après.

- Non ! firent Allison et Carol.

Malheureusement, les étudiants virent, horrifiés et impuissants, le ptéranodon battre des ailes pour compenser le poids d'Alexis et s'évanouir dans le ciel.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! cria Sam, horrifié.

- Alexis ! cria à son tour Allison.

Le ptéranodon volait dans le ciel, en tenant Alexis entre ses griffes.

* * *

_Et voici pour cette suite, qu'en dites-vous ? Elle vous plaît ?_


	4. Chapter 3 : Mauvaises Rencontres

**Jurassic Park The Dinosaur Project**

**Chapitre 3: Mauvaises Rencontres **

_Précédemment dans Jurassic Park The Dinosaur Project :_

_Alexis et ses amis observèrent tour à tour Andrea, qui paraissait en pleine forme, malgré sa blessure au bras._

_- Pourquoi vous avez un flingue ? demanda Alexis, interloquée._

_- Je suis de la police, répliqua la jeune hôtesse. Je suis Andrea Gallagher, de la police de l'air._

_Alexis, abasourdie, marmonna :_

_- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez…_

_Soudain, un ptéranodon, surgissant de nulle part, arracha Alexis du sol, l'attrapant par les épaules avec ses pattes et s'envola emportant l'adolescente rousse avec lui. Alexis poussa un hurlement._

_- Alexis ! hurla Sam, horrifié courant après._

_- Non ! firent Allison et Carol._

_Malheureusement, les étudiants virent, horrifiés et impuissants, le ptéranodon battre des ailes pour compenser le poids d'Alexis et s'évanouir dans le ciel._

_- Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! cria Sam, horrifié._

_- Alexis ! cria à son tour Allison._

_Le ptéranodon volait dans le ciel, en tenant Alexis entre ses griffes. _

_**And Now :**_

* * *

Le ptéranodon emmena Alexis vers les canyons. Ils survolèrent une petite avancée rocheuse isolée.

Puis, le monstre poussa un cri strident et lâcha Alexis, qui tomba comme une pierre dans la nappe de brume.

L'adolescente atterrit avec perte et fracas dans ce qui ressemblait un cercle fait de boue séchée et de branches de la taille d'une antenne satellite géante. Quelque chose craqua sous elle. En baissant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle avait déboulé sur un tas d'ossements.

Puis, un crâne humain roula sur ses genoux. Alexis hurla d'horreur en reculant. Soudain, plusieurs cris perçants résonnèrent au-dessus d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux et vit huit bébés ptéranodons qui se jetaient sur elle en faisant claquer leurs becs pointus. Elle comprit que le ptéranodon l'avait emmené dans son nid afin de nourrir ses petits. Vive comme l'éclair, elle se saisit du crâne humain et le balança aux oisillons, mais les bébés ptéranodons s'avancèrent vers elle.

Alexis eut du mal à tenir à distance des nouveau-nés, mais il n'y avait nulle part où aller : le nid n'était pas très vaste. Elle repoussa les petites créatures à coups de pieds, mais les bébés ptéranodons se jetèrent sur elle. L'adolescente retira sa veste, se libérant des petits, et se rapprocha du bord du nid.

Il n'y avait aucune issue. Le nid se trouvait sur un canyon, et la terre ferme se trouvait à des kilomètres plus bas. À sa grande horreur, un ptéranodon adulte vint se poser sur le nid, probablement la mère. Elle se rapprocha d'Alexis en claquer son bec pointu. L'adolescente comprit que la mère ne voulait pas qu'elle s'échappe, et que ses petits soient nourris.

Mais pour Alexis, il n'était pas question de finir en pâté pour bébés dinosaures. Elle regarda à nouveau vers le bas, et aperçut trois ptéranodons adultes qui survolaient autour du nid. Ce qu'elle avait en tête, était risqué et extrêmement suicidaire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Un bébé ptéranodon se jeta sur elle, mais Alexis sauta dans le vide en repoussant la petite créature qui tomba.

Alexis tomba dans le vide, avant d'atterrir sur le dos d'un ptéranodon adulte. Ce dernier tournoya dans les airs, tentant de se débarrasser de la jeune adolescente sur son dos qui se cramponnait très fort.

Puis, le ptéranodon s'éloigna de la meute de prédateurs volants et fondit vers le sol. Alexis dut se cramponner fortement pour ne pas lâcher sa prise.

L'animal piqua droit vers la jungle, vers les arbres, tournoyant dans tous les sens, essayant de faire tomber l'adolescente. Puis à force d'être ballotée par les arbres, Alexis lâcha prise et tomba dans la jungle.

Dans sa chute, elle tenta de s'accrocher à n'importe quelle branche, mais tout se cassa dans sa main, n'ayant rien pour amortir sa chute. Alexis finit par s'écraser sur une grosse branche d'arbre.

Elle eut un bref moment de répit, avant que la branche ne céda à son tour, et Alexis atterrit au sol, sous un tas de feuillage.

Toute groggy, Alexis se releva, en ayant mal partout.

_C'est une chance que je sois encore en un seul morceau après cette horrible chute_, se dit l'adolescente. _Et j'ai toujours le caméscope de Maman._

Soudain, une autre branche tomba comme un boulet et s'écrasa en plein sur la tête de l'adolescente. Dû au coup sur la tête, Alexis s'écroula au sol dans les feuilles et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

- Alexis ! Alexis ! hurla Sam en courant dans la jungle.

Le jeune homme horrifié avait bien essayé de courir après le ptéranodon qui avait pris Alexis, mais c'était peine perdue car l'animal l'avait emmené loin dans les airs.

Sam courait à toute jambe dans la forêt. Allison et Carol étaient sur ses talons.

- J'espère qu'elle n'est pas morte ! dit Carol, qui devait bondir pour rattraper Sam.

Derrière eux, Andrea, Jenny et Dave tentaient tant bien que mal à les suivre. Andrea avait son arme à feu à la main prête à l'utiliser sur n'importe quel prédateur préhistorique.

- À quoi bon, Sam ? demanda Jenny qui devait hurler pour se faire entendre par tout le monde. Pourquoi courir après cette chose ? Miss Dinosaure est probablement morte comme Voltwell.

Sam s'arrêta de courir et toisa Jenny avec un regard noir.

- Je t'interdis de me dire ça ! s'écria-t-il. Alexis n'est pas morte ! J'en suis sûr !

- On doit essayer de quitter cette île de malheur ! s'égosilla Jenny, hors d'elle. Nos portables ne captent aucun réseau, et on est perdus dans cette jungle.

Dave intervint en se plaçant devant son camarade.

- Weaver, sois réaliste : t'as vu ces choses quand elles ont bouffés notre prof ? Qui te dit que cet oiseau n'a pas bouffé ton ex ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce reptile ait dévoré Alexis, fit remarquer Carole. Sinon, il l'aurait fait en plein vol. Non, je pense plutôt qu'il a dû l'emmener dans son nid.

- Alexis n'est pas débile, ajouta Allison. À mon avis, elle a dû s'échapper, je pense.

Andrea se joignit au groupe en rangeant son arme.

- Les jeunes, je suis désolée pour votre amie, fit-elle. Mais je pense que le plus urgent est de trouver un moyen pour quitter cette île.

- Je ne partirai pas de cette île sans Alexis, vociféra Sam, totalement hors de lui. Vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je vais retrouver Alexis et rien, ni personne ne m'en empêchera.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu te retrouveras devant un putain de dinosaure carnivore ? renchérit Dave, avec un air moqueur. Tu vas l'amadouer avec tes scripts ?

- La ferme Dave ! répliqua Sam en reprenant sa course.

- Sam, attends, on te suit Allison et moi, dit Carol en suivant Sam en compagnie de son amie blonde.

- Alexis est toute seule, perdue dans cet enfer… murmura le jeune homme tandis qu'il reprit sa course dans la jungle.

* * *

_- Et celui-là, c'est de moi, dit Paula Hutter en tendant un cadeau à sa fille._

_Alexis remerciât sa mère. C'était l'anniversaire de ses quatre ans._

_Tous se trouvaient dans une belle cuisine, tandis que Paula venait de poser un magnifique gâteau sur la table, pendant qu'Alexis ouvrait ses cadeaux devant ses quatre meilleures amies : Allison, Carol, Julia et Rachel._

_Avidement, Alexis déchira le papier cadeau de sa mère pour en découvrir un grand livre sur les dinosaures. Elle fut surprise et joyeuse avant de se tourner vers sa mère._

_- Vraiment ? fit-elle._

_- On lira ce livre tous les soirs avant que tu dormes, si tu veux, expliqua Paula en souriant à sa fille._

_- Merci Maman ! s'écria-t-elle en roulant ses petits bras autour de son cou dans une étreinte._

_- Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie ! dit joyeusement Paula, enveloppant un bras autour de son corps minuscule. Le gâteau est prêt, les filles. Vous avez faim ?_

_Les amies d'Alexis exprimèrent leur accord et s'en allèrent vers la cuisine._

* * *

Quelque chose de piquant venait de tirer Alexis de son inconscience. La jeune adolescente venait d'ouvrir ses paupières en sentant quelque chose lui piquer le bras. Elle constata que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle avait dû rester inconsciente pendant des heures.

En tournant la tête, Alexis aperçut un grand lézard lui pincer la peau en plantant sa tête qui ressemblait à un bec. On aurait dit un oiseau dépourvu d'ailes, à peine plus gros qu'un poulet et comme un poulet, il marchait avec de petites secousses de la tête, et en faisant des sons aigus comme un oiseau.

Alexis se dégagea le bras en repoussant le petit animal.

- Ouste, va-t-en !

Mais le lézard resta à proximité de l'adolescente, la regardant avec curiosité. L'adolescente se releva, et tenta de faire partir l'animal.

- On dirait que t'es sourd, mon p'tit. Fiche-moi la paix !

Elle poussa son pied sur l'animal, et la petite créature se sauva en courant et en gazouillant. En le voyant s'enfuir, Alexis découvrit quelle genre de dinosaure il s'agissait : un Compsognathus. Et un carnivore.

L'adolescente se rappela qu'elle se trouvait sur une île peuplée de dinosaures dont certains pouvaient la dévorer vivante. Rapidement, Alexis ramassa une grosse branche d'arbre qui était à peine plus long que son bras et à peu prés aussi large que son poignée. C'était pas grand-chose comme arme, mais cela ferait l'affaire pour un moment.

Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit des gazouillements et des sons aigus dans tous les coins de la forêt. Elle regarda autour d'elle, guettant un prédateur. Mais elle aperçut finalement, à sa grande horreur, plusieurs compsognathus qui venaient de surgir des buissons. Tout un groupe de petits dinosaures carnivores entre dix à quinze. Tous leurs yeux perçants étaient focalisés sur une seule proie : Alexis.

Ils chargèrent sur l'adolescente avant que celle-ci ne puisse réagir. Le premier sauta incroyablement élevé pour une si petite chose, ses griffes dehors et la bouche ouverte. Alexis balança son arme improvisée autour, comme une batte de base-ball, et frappa carrément dans le torse, l'envoyant voler droit dans un arbre. Les autres vinrent vers elle, et bientôt la branche ne suffisait plus à les repousser. Elle trébucha sur quelque chose, probablement une roche ou un compsognathus - rien n'était clair dans la confusion et s'écroula sur le ventre au sol. L'un d'eux grimpa sur son dos et planta ses dents minuscules, et pourtant incroyablement nets et vicieux, dans la zone charnue entre les os du dos. Avec un hurlement, Alexis arriva sur son épaule et saisit l'animal par le cou et l'envoya s'écraser à travers les buissons. Tandis que plusieurs venaient de lui mordre le bras, laissant de larges lacérations. Avec la force de son bras, Alexis parvint à les repousser en poussant son membre. Et un autre petit animal lui mordit sur la joue. En poussant des hurlements de douleur, elle le repoussa en cognant la tête contre la créature. Elle se dépêcha de se relever et commença à courir.

Elle dut s'arrêter en voyant toute une meute de plusieurs compsognathus la coincer devant et derrière elle. L'adolescente ne savait plus comment les distancier et encore moins les chasser. Tous fiers, les petits dinosaures sautillèrent autour d'elles, prêtes à la dévorer.

Quand soudain, des vrilles et des aboiements rugissants résonnèrent dans la forêt. Les compsognathus levèrent tous la tête, comme affolés, et prirent aussitôt la fuite en laissant seule Alexis dans la jungle.

L'adolescente était soulagée que les petits dinosaures l'avaient laissés, mais elle s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_Quelque chose a effrayé les compsos, et ce n'était pas moi,_ se dit Alexis, inquiète. _Probablement un autre dinosaure, mais en plus gros et plus carnivore !_

Sans réfléchir, Alexis prit ses jambes à son cou et fonça le plus loin possible dans la jungle. Elle gémit de douleur, dû à sa douleur au bras. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètres, elle s'arrêta devant des feuillages. Elle brandit son caméscope, toujours intact et pendu à son cou, et se filma elle-même en parlant :

- Je m'appelle Alexis Hutter. Et je me retrouve par hasard sur Isla Sorna. Si quelqu'un regarde cette vidéo, ça signifie que… que je suis morte… je viens de l'université de Pittsburgh. Avec ma classe, on faisait un voyage scolaire au Costa Rica… et on s'est retrouvé ici… j'étais avec Allison Stoltz, Carol Masri, Jenny Artwood, Dave Payne, et Sam Weaver… notre professeur qui nous accompagnait, Mr. Voltwell s'est fait dévoré par des ptéranodons… j'ai été séparée de mes camarades… je… je ne sais pas où ils sont… j'ignore si ils sont encore en vie mais… Je n'ai aucun moyen de communication et mon portable ne capte pas de réseau ici… L'homme qui nous a fait venir sur Isla Sorna est un dénommé Tredan. Je ne l'ai pas revu après notre crash… un officier de police de l'air nous accompagnait… Andrea Gallagher… et moi… maintenant… j'ai pu échapper à des ptéranodons et à des compsognathus, mais… je crois que je suis prise en chasse par des supers prédateurs et j'ignore si je vais m'en sortir… Je ne sais pas du tout… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là… Je n'en sais rien, j'espère que vous en savez plus que moi et… essayez de retrouver mes amis…

Et elle coupa son caméscope, respira un bon coup. Elle voulut prendre un peu de répit quand les vrilles et les aboiements reprirent à nouveau. Alexis se remit à courir, sans se soucier de l'état de son bras.

_Mon Dieu !_ se dit-elle.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était vite tombée…

Le groupe d'étudiants, en compagnie de la policière, se frayait un chemin dans la forêt. Ils eurent à entendre les bruits de la jungle. Déterminé, Sam était à la recherche d'Alexis. Bien que leur relation était au point mort, il n'allait pas renoncer à elle.

- La nuit est tombée, fit Carol en regardant le ciel étoilé.

- On ferait mieux d'essayer de trouver un abri pour cette nuit, répliqua Jenny, anxieuse en regardant autour d'elle. Pourquoi on marche dans le noir ? Si ça se trouve, Miss Dinosaure est morte…

- Jenny, tonna Allison, avec une voix dure. Tu ne nous aides pas beaucoup ! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir la frousse !

- Je n'ai pas la frousse, c'est juste que j'essaie d'être réaliste. On ne sait même pas où est Alexis. Il y a une chance sur un million pour qu'elle soit…

- Redis une phrase de ce genre, et je te rabats ton clapet ! répliqua Sam, en grognant.

- Hé, Weaver, tu te prends pour le chef ou quoi ? demanda Dave, hors de lui.

- Pas du tout. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, moi je veux retrouver Alexis, expliqua le jeune homme. Si vous ne voulez pas me suivre, je ne vous retiens pas.

- Les jeunes, intervint Andrea, je vous rappelle qu'on ne sait même pas où on est. Votre amie pourrait bien se trouver dans n'importe quel secteur de cette île.

Le groupe continua d'avancer, quand soudain, un hurlement de terreur résonna dans la forêt. Interloqués, tous levèrent la tête.

- Bon sang, c'était Alexis ! s'écria Sam. Alexis ! Alexis !

Il partit en courant. Allison et Carol tentèrent de le suivre. Dave se dépêcha de rejoindre Sam en courant.

- Attends, Weaver !

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, répliqua le jeune homme sans cesser de courir. Alexis est en danger ! J'espère… qu'il n'est pas trop tard… Son hurlement venait de ce côté.

Ce fut alors que des tremblements surgirent. Les adolescents sentirent le sol vibrer sur leurs pieds.

- Vous sentez ça ? C'est quoi ? fit Jenny, anxieuse.

- Sûrement un truc énorme ! s'exclama Allison, nerveuse.

Les tremblements continuèrent de plus belle, tandis qu'une énorme silhouette marcha près de la direction du groupe.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… fit Jenny, avant que Carol mit sa main sur sa bouche.

- La ferme, ou il va t'entendre, idiote, lança celle-ci à voix basse.

La silhouette se révéla être un tyrannosaure adulte. Ignorant le groupe de jeunes qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, le dinosaure géant poursuit sa marche vers les arbres.

Interloqués, Sam venait de s'arrêter de courir et contempla le T-Rex, abasourdi. Les autres se tinrent derrière lui, choqués. Allison et Carol restèrent sans voix, abasourdies à la vue du dinosaure géant. Andrea resta pétrifiée de stupeur, tandis que Jenny se cala dans les bras de Dave. Tous deux furent comme paralysés.

- Ne bougez plus ! fit Allison, à voix basse. Alexis m'a dit que le T-Rex est incapable de discerner ses proies immobiles.

- C'est une théorie fiable ? fit Andrea, choquée à la vue de l'animal géant.

- Sam, fit Carol, les yeux fixés sur le dinosaure. Je crois qu'il se dirige vers là où Alexis a crié.

- Alors, on le suit, dit Sam à voix basse, les yeux focalisés sur le T-Rex.

- Vous êtes malades ! s'exclama Dave, on ne va pas suivre cet énorme dinosaure qui est capable de tous nous dévorer.

- Alexis va mourir, si on ne fait rien pour elle, je n'ai pas le choix ! répliqua Sam, à voix basse, en essayant de suivre discrètement le T-Rex.

- Quel crétin, ce script ! lança Dave.

En suivant le T-Rex, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière entourée d'arbres. Le groupe d'étudiants se cacha derrière des buissons. Ils aperçurent au loin deux vélociraptors qui se trouvaient près d'un arbre. Le dinosaure géant les attaqua et n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

- Sam, fit Carol à voix basse. Je vois Alexis sur l'arbre.

- Je la voie moi aussi ! dit Allison.

Effectivement, Alexis s'était réfugiée en hauteur sur un arbre, en train de filmer le T-Rex dévorer les vélociraptors. La jeune adolescente avait échappé à des vélociraptors après s'être réfugié sur un arbre.

Tout en dégustant ses proies, la queue du dinosaure frappa l'arbre, qui céda et tomba, faisant dégringoler Alexis.

- Mon Dieu, Non ! hurla Sam, horrifiée.

Alexis s'était vite relevée, mais elle se trouvait en plein dans le collimateur du tyrannosaure. L'animal fixa l'adolescente en claquant sa mâchoire. Alexis savait qu'elle avait attirée l'attention du dinosaure quand elle s'était relevée. Le T-Rex la fixait du regard et baissa ses mâchoires gigantesques droites sur l'adolescente prêtes à l'attraper pour la dévorer…

Alexis poussa un hurlement de terreur qui résonna dans toute la forêt quand la tête énorme de l'animal fonçait vers elle en ouvrant sa gueule.

Vive comme l'éclair, Alexis se baissa en évitant de justesse, la gueule du T-Rex qui tentait de l'attraper.

- Mon Dieu, elle va se faire dévorer ! hurla Allison. Il faut l'aider !

Andrea bondit et dégaina son arme. Elle tira un coup de feu vers le ciel, résonnant comme un coup de tonnerre.

Le T-Rex avait bougé la tête, alerté par le coup de feu. Alexis en profita pour lui fausser compagnie.

Ce fut alors que Sam bondit de sa cachette et courut vers elle.

- Alexis ! Par ici ! Par ici !

L'adolescente soupira de soulagement en apercevant enfin son groupe. Elle fonça dans les bras de Sam.

- Viens, ne trainons pas !

Ils rejoignirent les autres. Le tyrannosaure les aperçut et marcha en direction d'eux.

- Merde, cette chose en a après nous ! s'écria Dave, terrifié.

Jenny poussa un hurlement de terreur.

- Courez ! hurla Alexis.

Aussitôt, l'officier de police et le groupe d'adolescent coururent dans les bois, avec l'animal géant à leurs trousses. Ses pas secouèrent le sol.

Alexis et Sam coururent, avec le reste de leur groupe derrière eux, à travers la jungle. Les pas lourds du dinosaure résonnaient de plus en plus fort alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de ses proies.

Le poids du monstre faisait trembler la terre.

Soudain, un grand arbre s'effondra tout près d'Alexis. Leur poursuivant se frayait un chemin à travers la végétation. Il était presque sur eux.

- Faudrait essayer de le distancer à travers ces arbres ! hurla Andrea qui courait en même temps que les adolescents.

Ils se glissèrent sous les taillis. Devant eux s'étendaient une forêt d'arbres gigantesques.

_Voilà notre chance !_ se dit Alexis. _Il n'aura jamais la place pour passer !_

Le groupe emprunta un passage étroit qui s'ouvrait entre les arbres. Alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans la forêt, un choc encore plus violent que les autres fit vibrer le sol sous leurs pieds.

Un terrible rugissement de rage résonna dans toute la forêt.

En entendant le rugissement du tyrannosaure privé de ses proies, Alexis soupira de soulagement. La bête s'était jetée sur un large tronc qui avait tenu bon. Le monstre était incapable de poursuivre ses proies.

- On l'a semé ! dit-elle.

- Merveilleux ! s'exclama Jenny qui tomba dans les bras de Dave.

- Oh, Alexis ! fit Allison en serrant son amie contre elle, joyeuse de l'avoir retrouvée.

- On l'a semé, mais faudrait pas qu'on traîne ici, dit Andrea. On doit mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et ce monstre.

Alexis approuva et tous traversèrent la forêt à un train d'enfer, passant entre des broussailles pour finir dans une clairière.

- On a survécu jusqu'à maintenant ! fit Dave.

Alexis, soulagée d'être encore en vie, se jeta dans les bras de Sam.

- Comme je suis contente que tu sois là, Sam, dit-elle.

- J'ai bien fais de venir, on dirait, répondit le jeune homme, voulant apporter un peu d'humour dans leur situation dangereuse.

Alexis pouffa de rire et se laissa réconforter par son ami.

* * *

_**Qu'en pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe pour Alexis, redécouvrez le prologue au tout début.**_


End file.
